Cheryl Hardwick
Cheryl E. Hardwick (b. 1944)Copyright Encyclopedia is a composer and keyboardist who wrote several songs for Sesame Street. Hardwick began performing at an early age, participating in minstrel shows in Brownsville, Pennsylvania. She sang, danced, played the piano, and was known as "Brownsville's own version of Shirley Temple." She later formalized her talent at Juilliard, studying as a keyboard artist, and earning a master's degree in piano performance. In 1975, Hardwick became one of two keyboard players in the Saturday Night Live band, wrote song sketches for the show, and later became Musical Director in 1986.Ancestry.com "Brownsville Minstrel Show Performers Went On To Successful Show Business Careers" by Glenn Tunney, December 10, 2000 Hardwick took a hiatus from SNL to write songs for Sesame Street beginning in 1980. She had previously composed music to lyrics by Alaina Reed (who would go on to play Olivia in the TV series) which were performed by Reed in the 70s at the Reno Sweeney nightclub in New York City.New York Times "Alaina Reed, Bold And Earthy, Sings At Reno Sweeney" by John Rockwell, July 20, 1975 She was part of the team of Sesame Street musical personnel that won the Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition in 1990. As a performer on Sesame Street, Hardwick provided voices for one of the Oinker Sisters and a cow member of How Now Brown and the Moo Wave. She also played keyboard on several 1970s Sesame Street record albums, including Let Your Feelings Show!, Signs!, and Aren't You Glad You're You?. Her other credits include playing keyboard on The Wiz, writing songs for Big Daddy, Billy Madison (both with Adam Sandler), Stuart Saves His Family (with Al Franken), and It’s Pat (with Julia Sweeney), and she appeared as a member of the SNL band in the Andy Kaufman biopic Man on the Moon (with Jim Carrey). Song Credits File:14carrotlove.jpg|"14 Carrot Love"|link=14 Carrot Love File:ABCDisco.jpg|"ABC Disco"|link=ABC Disco 2125d.jpg|"A Baby's Life"|link=A Baby's Life File:3161x.jpg|"Birdland"|link=Birdland (song) File:CerealGirl.jpg|"Cereal Girl"|link=Cereal Girl Image:ComeJoinUs.jpg|"Come Join Us"|link=Come Join Us CookieComputerSong.jpg|"Computer Song"|link=Computer Song Countess-CountsForYou.jpg|"The Countess Counts"|link=The Countess Counts File:DDDDDog.jpg|"Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog"|link=Dee Dee Dee Dee Dog File:DiscoToothbrush.jpg|"Disco Toothbrush"|link=Disco Toothbrush 3047e.jpg|"Down-Home, Tummy-Fillin', Good for You Healthy Food"|link=Down-Home, Tummy-Fillin', Good for You Healthy Food File:EarthRainMud.jpg|"Earth, Rain and Mud"|link=Earth, Rain and Mud File:Song.exercise.jpg|"Exercise"|link=Exercise (song) File:2995scene2.jpg|"Food Signing" File:Friendforallseasons.jpg|"A Friend for All Seasons"|link=A Friend for All Seasons TalkLikeNatasha.jpg|"The Gaga Father"|link=The Gaga Father File:GrouchGirls.jpg|"Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun"|link=Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun File:Mpiece.guysdolls.jpg|"Guys and Dolls"|link=Guys and Dolls (song) File:Wheremyhairbrushgoes.jpg|"Hair Brush"|link=Hair Brush File:1972c.jpg|"I Did It Again"|link=I Did It Again File:ShelleyGetThere.jpg|"I Get There"|link=I Get There 2123gk.jpg|"I'll Never Run Out of Love"|link=I'll Never Run Out of Love 2107o.jpg|"If You Listen to a Tune"|link=If You Listen to a Tune File:Throwitmyway.jpg|"Just Throw It My Way"|link=Just Throw It My Way File:KidsLovetoBrush.jpg|"Kids Just Love to Brush"|link=Kids Just Love to Brush 2164e.jpg|"The Middle of the Night Whisper Song"|link=The Middle of the Night Whisper Song 3047g.jpg|"Nine, Nine, Nine"|link=Nine, Nine, Nine MissMyX.jpg|"Oh, How I Miss My X"|link=Oh, How I Miss My X 3047b.jpg|"Proud and Happy"|link=Proud and Happy Song.Trashcan.jpg|"Put It in the Trash Can"|link=Put It in the Trash Can File:7Goldfish.jpg|"Seven Goldfish"|link=Seven Goldfish File:2061a.jpg|"Share It" File:2963-C10.jpg|"Singing in the Shower"|link=Singing in the Shower File:Vlcsnap-2018-03-08-17h18m11s930.png|"Snuffle Lullabye" File:Episode2513.jpg|"Spring is Here"|link=Spring is Here File:StandingAttheBusStopSign.jpg|"Standing at the Bus Stop Sign"|link=Standing at the Bus Stop Sign File:2963-A12.jpg|"Street Garden Cooperation"|link=Street Garden Cooperation File:Folge2273-5.jpg|"Tears of Joy" File:Vlcsnap-2018-03-08-16h54m57s948.png|"Telly's Greeting Song" WeEqualThree.jpg|"That Makes Three"|link=That Makes Three 3047c.jpg|"T-O-A-S-T-E-R"|link=T-O-A-S-T-E-R File:Lookatapaperclip.jpg|"The Paperclip"|link=The Paperclip File:Shagri-las.jpg|"The Shagri-Las"|link=The Shagri-Las (song) File:Thatshowwegothere.jpg|"That's How I Got Here"|link=That's How I Got Here File:TrashCanTango.JPG|"Trashcan Tango" File:Important.jpg|"We Call Them All Important"|link=We Call Them All Important WellWatchOutforYou.jpg|"We'll Watch Out for You"|link=We'll Watch Out for You File:2123ia.jpg|"We're a Family (Geiss/Hardwick)" External links * IMDb Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Composers Category:Muppet Voice Actors Category:Musicians